


Love Me If You Dare

by Christglim



Series: 恶友组love系列 [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 基尔伯特睡眠不好。他睡不着的时候，住他楼上的伊丽莎白在看GV。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 恶友组love系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love Me If You Dare

“……多年以前的意大利：我顺着林荫车道走时，看着他走下出租车，宽松的蓝衬衫如波浪般起伏，胸口大敞着……不，罗马诺，你是最可爱的，如果你觉得我哪里念的不好可以指出来……一切或许始于那个地方、那个当下：那件衬衫，卷起的衣袖，浑圆的脚后跟……”  
基尔伯特·贝什米特正在尝试把自己的塞进床缝里。他可敬的室友安东尼奥温柔平和的声音从宿舍对面的那张床上悠扬地刺入他的耳朵，伴随着西语的大舌音以及轻笑，苏得过分。但基尔伯特感受不到半分的苏，基尔伯特只能感到自己的心脏和舌头都泡在了柠檬汁里。在安东尼奥的温柔中，他感受不到快乐，一点也不。于他身上最接近的东西是那堵墙壁，上面贴着亚历山德拉·安布罗休和蟑螂老爹的海报。墙壁是冰冷的，就像基尔伯特无畏的勇者之心。但墙壁也是热烈的。当基尔伯特只穿着内裤的大腿贴上墙壁、当他浅色的短发蹭在了墙壁上，某些声音就变得越发得清楚，它起先只是一种喘息，轻咳，之后碰撞加剧，声音也随之提了上来，直到达到了肆无忌惮的地步——嗯……弗朗西斯、弗朗、啊——  
基尔伯特弹回了原位，但是女人的喘息没有停，就像安东尼奥温吞的读书活动。在两种声音的焦灼争斗中，第三种声音加入了进来。它来自于走廊，是暴怒的捶门。  
“你这不知廉耻的青蛙！你再敢大点声我就杀了你！”英国人在走廊里怒吼。  
“弗朗西斯外面——”  
“不用管他，哦亲爱的你真——”  
“……正是他，几个月前相片还贴在申请表上的人，活脱脱地出现了，而且让人一见倾心。罗马诺，这才只是第二页……你困了吗？好吧，那我们明天再读，晚安罗马诺，哦不，你先挂，我怎么会先……”  
一起买的挂钟在宿舍墙上显示时间是1：02。当然是凌晨。  
基尔伯特用枕头盖住了自己的脸，尝试把自己闷死。

-

如果要给基尔伯特近三月的生活一个名字，我们可以套用《了不起的盖茨比》这个模式，用诸如“倒霉单身的基尔伯特”、“酸成柠檬的基尔伯特”、“觉得现充并没有那么了不起但还是确实想谈恋爱的基尔伯特”、“悔不该做直男的基尔伯特”等等类似的名字来概括。  
基尔伯特坐在两个好兄弟中间。他们面前放着不知道弗朗西斯用什么手段搞来的酒。总之他们谁也没到21岁，但是躲在宿舍里喝酒已经是少年聚会的一个固定环节。基尔伯特的皮肤很白，衬得他眼下黑眼圈更重。他看着造成这一切的两个罪魁祸首——安东尼奥正在马不停蹄地给艺术学院一年级的罗马诺发信息，而弗朗西斯则在给他的炮友打电话。他搔首弄姿的作态在平日里还不讨人嫌，在当时当下，基尔伯特只想用学校吉祥物公仔摩擦那张英俊的白痴脸。  
自然而然的，基尔伯特的脸很臭。他的那张臭脸垮着着实影响心情，和他平日大咧咧的蠢劲儿一点不一样，甚至让他在三个人中看起来像是最聪明的那个，而另外两个毫无疑问就是传说中的恋爱中的白痴——我们不太能确定弗朗西斯是否在恋爱，不过他显然很享受打扰楼下206柯克兰先生的quiz准备。也许这个环节更像是恋爱。  
弗朗西斯挂断了电话。他撑着手看着基尔伯特。  
“丽莎今天不会过来。”弗朗西斯说。  
“哦。”基尔伯特说，“太好了，整栋楼都可以睡个好觉。”  
“你在嫉妒吗，我亲爱的基尔。”  
“当然没有，本大爷的词典里没有嫉妒。”基尔伯特烦躁地把酒杯放到了自己的嘴边，里面放着威士忌。他讨厌威士忌，不过他绝不会说。就像他确实嫉妒，但他也不会说那样。  
事实上，这就是嫉妒，基尔伯特嫉妒得发昏。  
安东尼奥抬起头：“抱歉，让你嫉妒了，我会收敛一点的。”  
“我没有嫉妒。”基尔伯特把刺得喉咙痛的酒灌进了嗓子里。他没有来得及阻止自己为酒精挤眉弄眼。这丑态被弗朗西斯捕捉到了。弗朗西斯叹了口气，做出一副体贴的欠揍样：  
“我以后会去宾馆——我是说，为了你，基尔，为了你能在你们电工专业课上表现好些以及你脆弱的嫉妒心——为了你我甚至牺牲了激怒柯克兰的好机会，你该为我的无私做点什么感谢。”  
“都说了老子没嫉妒。老子只要想，半小时内就能交到女朋友。”  
安东尼奥和弗朗西斯交换了一个眼神——基尔伯特不知道这是不是电影导演系的特异功能，他从来都不和任何人交换眼神，从来不。哪怕是他的亲弟。电子工程专业不需要交换眼神，也不需要做任何小动作。一切都建立在可靠的技术上，包括他的终身大事。他没有一个字在吹牛。  
“我觉得这不可能。”安东尼奥如实说了。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，他经常这样耸肩，这是巴黎人的专属动作——恼人的专属动作。  
“你们两个是十足的混蛋。”基尔伯特说。  
“但是基尔伯特，你当然是十足的男子汉，可是你看，你连楼上的伊丽莎白都没拿下——”  
“弗朗西斯是想说，你们已经认识好些年了——”  
“十年了——”  
“从她停止穿开裆裤开始——”  
“没错，不止十年。”弗朗西斯说，他又开了一瓶酒，“而我们都知道你喜欢她。”  
“该死的，老子不喜欢她。”  
然后两个导演系的蠢货又交换了一下眼神。  
“她可以喜欢那个弹钢琴的白痴，她可以喜欢任何人，反正我无所谓。”基尔伯特说，“我喜欢的是——”他停顿，酒精开始干扰他编制谎话的能力，“你们知道，我喜欢的是诺拉·茨温利那样的，可爱的，温柔的，有个女人样。”  
“如果让瓦修听见了，他绝对会杀了你。”弗朗西斯说。他优雅地喝酒，非常优雅，优雅到让人心烦的地步。  
“而我接受所有的挑战——”  
“你不可能打过瓦修的。”安东尼奥还在看手机，“听说他为了他妹妹专门学了格斗术和拳击。”  
“无可救药。”弗朗西斯摇头，“总有一天我们可爱的小诺拉会遇到一个美好的人，而我们的瓦修只能像昆汀一样在哈佛附近的河边哭泣。”  
他们终于掠过了基尔伯特可耻的嫉妒心，开始谈论别人。中间可能有半小时他们都在一起抨击楼下住着的英国人，甚至可能更久。这场讨伐始于英国人绿的像腐烂橄榄叶的眼睛，止于他单调无趣的人际关系——然后他们开始谈论他的表弟，高大、帅气的英裔美国人，他和他的表兄有多么多么的不同，他烦人的情商——然后再次回到了柯克兰，没完没了的柯克兰。基尔伯特模模糊糊中感觉弗朗西斯非常喜欢讨论柯克兰，而且他好像总是掌握许多奇怪的柯克兰情报，如果问他柯克兰穿什么样的内裤包裹他小的不可思议的屁股，弗朗西斯也许都能编扯出一个答案。他们总是在谈柯克兰，柯克兰就像是某种下酒菜，而且是弗朗西斯最喜欢的下酒菜。  
在有关柯克兰的噪音中基尔伯特喝了很多。后来他们终于搁下了柯克兰，开始谈论罗马诺的弟弟，费里——费里什么？基尔伯特已经开始变得有些迟钝，安东尼奥在他面前给弗朗西斯看照片。可爱的男孩，灿烂的男孩，他19岁了，可他看起来只有17岁。他像是意大利海边夏日的一抹阳光，把他放在阿尔卑斯山顶，可以融化最坚硬的岩石。  
但安东尼奥说罗马诺更好。没有人理解他为什么会那么说，这句话简直就是亵渎众神，任何一个有正常审美的人都绝不会选罗马诺。但安东尼奥坚持他的想法，他甚至和弗朗西斯争执了起来。这一回基尔伯特选择站在弗朗西斯这边。弗朗西斯毕竟是个巴黎人，他的电影课作业永远都是最出色的，他也最清楚什么样的男孩才能算漂亮男孩，什么样的男孩配得上天使这个词。罗马诺漂亮，但他像个小恶魔。弗朗西斯说。  
“伊丽莎白也很漂亮。”在模糊中弗朗西斯突然说，“如果可以，我希望下一次作业请她做我的女主角。”  
“那不可能发生。”基尔伯特说。  
然后停顿。  
所有的东西都停顿了一下。时间、酒精对人体的影响、弗朗西斯嘴角假情假意的笑、安东尼奥又准备弹起的舌头。  
然后当一切继续的时候，基尔伯特抢在弗朗西斯之前开了口：“她参加了太多体育活动，她不可能有时间来拍电影。”  
“但你必须承人她有全校最好看的棕头发。我相信心理学系也没有任何人有比她更漂亮的眼睛。她会很上镜。”  
“她确实有很好看的眼睛。”  
“你们什么时候观察过她的眼睛了。”基尔伯特说。  
“我们是要做导演的人。”弗朗西斯说，“显然我们比电子工程专业的人更懂得观察人类。”  
然后三个人之间又出现了一次尴尬的沉默。  
“你喜欢她，基尔。”弗朗西斯说。  
“即使她是地球上最后的人——”  
“但你喜欢她。”弗朗西斯仍然在追打。  
“我不喜欢她，哦真要命。”  
“那也就是说我可以约她了？”  
“我从来没有说过——你当然可以约她。你可以随便约她。如果你被那个男人婆揍进了医院，我不会替你收尸。”  
在模糊中他看到弗朗西斯又和安东尼奥交换了一次眼神。  
“你们不准再那么做。”  
“我们做什么了？”  
“就这个。”基尔伯特用手指在两眼间比划，“这简直像是你们在当着我的面说小话。”  
“我们绝不是在那么做！”弗朗西斯夸张地说，“我们从来没有想这样对你！这太不公平了！”  
“是的。”安东尼奥快活地说，“这太不是哥们了。”  
“我们只是打了个赌而已。”  
“是的。”  
“你们赌了什么？”  
“是这样的，亲爱的基尔伯特，安东尼奥认为你没有勇气向伊丽莎白表白。”  
“我没那么说，我只是说你也许不敢。”  
“但是我赌了你敢——可惜现在看来，亲爱的基尔伯特，我不得不给安东尼奥一百刀来结束这从一开始就注定失败的赌约。”  
弗朗西斯停了下来。他开始在裤子里摸索纸币。安东尼奥躺倒在地上，他开始给罗马诺打FACETIME。  
基尔伯特能感觉到世界都在他眼前颠倒过来，但是弗朗西斯掏钱的动作他却看得很清。他晕乎乎地站了起来：  
“收起你的钱，弗朗西斯。”这句话该说得很英俊，他能感到自己的心跳在加快，“收起你的钱，你不该把钱给东尼——哦真要命，只要我想，我随时可以给那个男人婆说出该死的告白。但我不喜欢她，我讨厌她每一根头发丝儿。”  
每一根。他醉醺醺地重复着。然后他跨过了弗朗西斯和安东尼奥，他走到了门口。  
“你们就在这里等着本大爷创造奇迹吧。”他说，然后他打了个酒嗝。

-

基尔伯特用非常缓慢的步子爬上了楼梯。他站在四楼倒数第三级楼梯上突然停了下来：他感觉到酒精正在武装他，他感到夏末的温度都集中在了他的胸口，这让他不得不停下来。他甚至开始组织语言，他觉得自己像个中世纪的骑士，他站在低处，附身仰头。  
那边窗户里亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！  
但是这终究太过矫情，他既不是罗密欧，伊丽莎白也不是朱丽叶。他只是个愚蠢的大学生罢了,现在离太阳升起也还早的很 。他站在伊丽莎白的门口敲着门，敲门的声音让他自己都头痛。他感觉自己的双腿不受控制，似乎在此情此景下对踢踏舞情有独钟。敲门的声音引来了周围人的关注，而两个罪魁祸首则藏在楼梯边上的扶手。  
伊丽莎白拉开门。屋里还有她的室友劳拉·贝露琪，她已经换上了睡衣。伊丽莎白穿着一件白色的宽松T恤和松垮垮的裤子。她的头发用一只笔盘起来堆在脑后，她戴着眼镜，显然还在看书。  
“干什么？”伊丽莎白把门关在了自己的身后，挡住了劳拉，她皱着眉，“已经十一点了。”  
基尔伯特的脖子软绵绵地颠了一下。  
“你喝酒了吗？”  
“不，当然没有。”  
他说。  
“你没事的话我要休息了。”  
“不，不等一下。等一下，伊莎。我有事要说。”  
夏末的热度又冒了出来。你们也许不理解夏末的月亮有多烧人。它把基尔伯特的眼睛灼得火红，然后牵引着醉酒的男孩把手放在了伊丽莎白的肩膀上。他的表情因为非自然的炎热而扭曲的吓人，就算是伊丽莎白这样的勇士也感到了不安——而且他们凑得太近了，夏末月亮的热度也烧到了伊丽莎白的刘海和皮肤——她的眼睛确实像弗朗西斯说的那样漂亮，为什么过去没注意到呢？他似乎也很少注意到实际上她比他矮大半个头，她总是给人感觉很高的印象，但实际上她不过一米六出头。她的皮肤很好，很光滑，一点点几乎看不见的雀斑，但很细腻，就像亚洲女孩的皮肤那样细腻，白里透红，稍微有点红的过分了，但基尔伯特并不认为这是什么大问题。他呼出的酒气喷在伊丽莎白的脸上，然后在伊丽莎白动手推开他之前他开口了：  
“我确实很喜欢你。”  
他说这话时伴着脸，让他看起来又像个聪明人似的了。他们能听见屋子里劳拉把什么东西摔碎了。  
“我很喜欢你，伊丽莎白。”  
他鬼迷心窍地又说了一遍，因为伊丽莎白的表情完全呆住了，而且劳拉在屋里还叫出了声。现在伊丽莎白看上去就像个被人拧了发条的木偶，她漂亮的绿眼睛眨都不带眨。夜晚的水汽蔓延进了宿舍楼，里面也带着点酒精。他们僵持了好几分钟，直到终于基尔伯特松开了手。他转过身时看到了安东尼奥和弗朗西斯。  
“你可以留着你的钱了，弗朗西斯。”他说，“你甚至可以扯开你的钱包让安东尼奥把钱塞进去。”  
伊丽莎白的脸色变了。但在她开口前基尔伯特突然蹲下了，他开始呕吐。他喝的实在太多了。等他再醒来的时候已经是第二天早上十点，安东尼奥去上课了。  
基尔伯特坐在床上，他床头放着水，是弗朗西斯昨天晚上留给他的。他错过了他的早课，浑身疲乏，胃部空荡荡的，脚踩在地上全身的神经都会被冻住。  
他拖着步子去洗漱，洗漱的路上  
他注意到其他人在看自己，然后当他在镜子里看见自己那张精神不佳的脸时，前一晚的记忆开始慢慢地恢复存档。镜子里的那张苍白硬朗的脸开始染上不合适的红色，最后这种红色化为了扭曲的尴尬。基尔伯特把水声开到最大，哗哗哗地，他把水泼在脸上。他什么都想起来了，他开始为他的行为感到耻辱。他几乎把他的整个脑袋都伸到了水龙头下面，就为了让自己的脸色能看上去好一些——夏日的月亮太毒了。  
“早上好。”他听到有人说。他回过头，是弗朗西斯。  
“我还以为你和安东尼奥都去上课了。”  
“哦，他这节是纪录片方向的，我选的是故事片方向所以课表还是不太一样。”弗朗西斯说着把牙膏涂上牙刷，“你头还痛吗？”  
“不了。”基尔伯特含混地说，“我恨你们。”  
“说出来不是挺好的。”  
“我都说了我不喜欢她。”  
“不要骗自己。”弗朗西斯愉快地靠在水池上想着基尔伯特。他把牙刷吊在嘴里，就是这样他也看上去有种慵懒的优雅，“所有人都知道你喜欢她。下周琳达的派对你可以试着邀请她。”  
“她连朋友都算不上。她只是——”然后基尔伯特卡住了，他在尝试寻找一个合适的词语来定义他和伊丽莎白的关系，他很想说他们是哥们，但是从某一天伊丽莎白开始像其他女孩一样穿上裙子起，他们关系中友谊的部分就被女士内衣和蕾丝边给稀释了。  
“随便，我想她肯定也没当真。”毕竟他那么狼狈。他想。所有人都只会把前一天当成笑话。  
他走出盥洗室的时候又换上了平日的那种吵闹模样，自信张扬。但是他总想要迫不及待地去找出他忏悔礼拜用的十字架。他的良心确信他做了件过分的事，他从来都不该去那么说。他感觉他打碎了什么精美的瓶子，他为此背上沉重的债务。  
但是当他坐到床边拿起十字架时，他的心却没有平静。他的手指在回忆伊丽莎白的肩膀。然后随后他又为他低级的想法继续忏悔。他的忏悔内容太过丰富，以至于最后他追溯这件事一直追溯到了7岁的夏天，他把伊丽莎白推进了水里。那时候他还不知道她是女孩，她也不打算纠正他的误解。衣服的料子贴在伊丽莎白的身体上——然后他忏悔他痛恨伊丽莎白的裙子，因为那妨碍了他们再次回到那条小河边。好像从某一天开始他们就不再去小河边了，然后从某一天开始伊丽莎白身边多了许多人。但基尔伯特不是那一分子。他宁可回到家里教路德维希拼军事拼图。  
他忏悔他捉弄了伊丽莎白的第一任男朋友。他甚至都不理解为什么自己会那么做。但他把那个可怜的男孩关在了中学的更衣室里关了两个半小时。最后他被罚了检讨和一周的留校，伊丽莎白半个月没有和他讲话。  
然后他又想到了伊丽莎白的肩膀还有伊丽莎白的眼睛。于是他再次为这件事忏悔。他可能确实不太适应现代人类的生活，毕竟谁还会为一个肢体接触就忏悔四十分钟。  
安东尼奥进门的时候被屋里虔诚的氛围给吓到了。  
“你在干什么？”安东尼奥说。  
“什么都没干。”  
基尔伯特收起了十字架。  
“要去吃中饭吗？”  
“要。”基尔伯特说。他们两个一起下楼，安东尼奥开始说起了新的作业，算期中成绩。但是基尔伯特回答得很敷衍了事。他们一起走到了食堂，基尔伯特跟在安东尼奥后面，然后在人群里基尔伯特看到了伊丽莎白，她披着头发和劳拉站在一起排队。  
“要死。”基尔伯特别过头看着面前大丛的薯条。  
“怎么了？”安东尼奥回过头。  
“掩护我。”  
但是安东尼奥和他毫无默契。他只是自顾自地给自己的托盘上也弄了一大丛薯条：“你在躲什么人吗？”  
“男人婆——”  
这个词有着先天的魔力，刚刚落地伊丽莎白就回过了头，她的眼刀甩过来，基尔伯特就躲到了一边。她望他，他就躲开了，一来一回好几次，等他们坐下时伊丽莎白走了过来。撒腿就跑不适合基尔伯特，他调整出了一张有些挑衅的脸看着伊丽莎白。  
“基尔伯特，我们应该谈谈。”伊丽莎白说。  
“为什么？”他有点心虚。  
“你难道忘了吗？”  
“忘了什么？”  
伊丽莎白的脸色更阴沉了。  
“你真是个白痴。”她说。  
然后她气冲冲地走了。食堂那一头的桌边，劳拉已经摆好了“男人都是傻瓜”的安慰脸。  
“她看上去真的很生气。”安东尼奥喃喃地说，“我今天不在的时候你们吵架了？”  
“不。我今天还没和她说过话。”基尔伯特说。  
“哦，那是昨天——”  
“不要说了。”基尔伯特说。他的叉子已经把面前的炸鳕鱼搅得稀碎。

-  
“我发现柯克兰交男朋友了。”  
时间是半夜十二点十三分，一天中最好的鬼故事时间。安东尼奥刚刚讲完一大通关于罗维诺下学期出国交流的抑郁感言，说得他面前的两个人都昏昏欲睡。基尔伯特抱胸盘腿盯着地面发呆，而弗朗西斯则心不在焉地用指甲锉打理他的指尖。  
因此，当安东尼奥扔出爆炸性新闻的时候，两个人都没有及时反应过来。他们一个听见了前半句，一个听见了后半句。毕竟把“柯克兰”和“男朋友”结合在一起对男孩们来说是个陌生的话题。  
于是安东尼奥又说了一遍：  
“柯克兰交男朋友了。”  
弗朗西斯的指甲锉子狠狠地刺伤了他自己的指尖，但基尔伯特还是蔫蔫的，他脑子里还想着前天在食堂的遭遇。不过弗朗西斯的反应对于安东尼奥来说已经足够了，他继续说了下去：  
“我昨天和罗维诺在散步的时候看到他和一个男的一边接吻一边走出宿舍楼。”安东尼奥认真地说，“不过我没拍下来。他们走得挺急的。”  
“真是人间惨剧！”弗朗西斯开口时压根没注意收敛自己的惊讶——也没有管他指尖的红印子。  
然后他终于把他惊讶的眉毛拉扯平整：“是怎样的勇士敢于用他的舌尖换取和柯克兰的交流。他会后悔的。”  
基尔伯特抬起头：“这是报应，弗朗西斯。也许他也打算用做爱的声音影响你的睡眠。”  
“上帝保佑我们可爱的亚瑟，他绝对想不出这么精妙的主意。”  
然后他们安静了一会儿。  
“我觉得我听到了什么声音。”安东尼奥说。  
“什么声音？”  
弗朗西斯扭过了头看向宿舍的门。安东尼奥的脚趾不动声色地点了一下基尔伯特的膝盖，他巨大诚恳的眼睛里有什么东西好像在尝试和基尔伯特对话，一丝丝不怀好意，但是又被他严厉大片的善良老实遮住了。  
基尔伯特用了一秒钟理解安东尼奥的意图，后来意识到他在刚刚那一瞬间，也被拉入了安东尼奥与弗朗西斯擅长的那种眼神交流中了。原本他感觉他所有的力气都在前天被伊丽莎白用食堂托盘端走了，但现在他突然来了点儿劲儿，那劲儿不足以让他再次去面对伊丽莎白，不过足够他为安东尼奥的话添油加醋。  
“是的，我也听见了。楼下的。”  
“男人的声音。”  
“你知道，呻吟，弗朗西斯。就是你总喜欢让你女伴发出来的那种，真恶心。”  
“不，我什么也没听见。”但弗朗西斯依然侧着耳朵尝试从门缝里挖掘出什么，“我相信这栋楼的隔音还没有那么差。”  
“真的很差。”安东尼奥说。  
“平时你是噪音源，你当然没有意识到。好在老子已经掌握了在这种噪音中生存的基本技巧。”基尔伯特说。他又一次对上了安东尼奥的眼睛，现在他确定安东尼奥眼睛里那股不常透露出的顽皮现在确实伴着嘴角的浅笑漏了出来。但是弗朗西斯终究是弗朗西斯，他回过头，又换上了那副平日对事事都无所谓的公子哥嘴脸：“我不相信有人会有勇气向亚瑟·柯克兰示爱。除非他是个极致的受虐狂。任何人在学生会和辩论社待三天就会被亚瑟逼疯。”不管怎么样，弗朗西斯摊开手，他突然转向了基尔伯特，“你和伊丽莎白怎么样了？”  
“没怎么样。”一瞬间基尔伯特感觉那些被安东尼奥稍稍搬回来一些的力气又被弗朗西斯倒进了食堂里的自助垃圾桶。他又泄了气，不过这一回更多的是不满，“你是个十足的蠢蛋，弗朗西斯。”  
“我可是为了你好啊，基尔伯特。”弗朗西斯说，“所有人都知道你们两个之间有点什么。你应该去面对。”  
“一点也没有。”基尔伯特说。  
“实在话，老兄，”安东尼奥说，“我们都不知道你在逃避什么。”  
“没有逃避任何东西。”基尔伯特说，“她喜欢那个罗德里赫那样的，或者是维克多那样的，装腔作势的白痴群体。我和她已经认识十几年了，她那糟糕的品味老子都看腻了。”  
这一回又轮到安东尼奥和弗朗西斯交换眼神了。基尔伯特恨不得塞一块钢板在他俩灵动的眼睛之间。  
“所以你只是害怕被拒绝。太可爱了，基尔伯特，这太可爱了——”  
“如果我能杀了你，弗朗西斯，我现在就杀了你。”基尔伯特威胁着，他站起来直直把身体抛掷在床上，“但很可惜我不能。”他躺着沉默了四五秒，“哦搞什么，我觉得柯克兰真的给他自己找了个嘴部挂件。”  
“你什么都没听到。”弗朗西斯说，“你只是为了报复我。很可惜，我对柯克兰是切切实实的讨厌，和你对可爱的伊莎的感情可不一样。”  
他说着走到了门口。但是他分明在尝试寻找基尔伯特控诉的那声音来源。  
“我以为柯克兰是那种能憋住声音的人。”安东尼奥也从地上爬了起来，“祝你好梦，弗朗西斯。请帮我们把灯关了。”  
他愉快地躺在了床上，弗朗西斯站在门口站了将近半分钟。  
“没有。”他说，“你们两个没必要糊弄我。我什么声音也没有听见。”  
然后他关上了门。  
“他分神了。”基尔伯特躺在床上说。  
“是的。”安东尼奥说，“而且他忘记给我们关灯了。”  
基尔伯特重新又下了床，他关掉了宿舍的灯。在黑暗里他能看到月光穿过窗帘缝，然后逐渐给宿舍的家具笼上一层光。  
“你很享受这个，是吗，安东尼奥。”  
基尔伯特说。  
“什么？”  
“不要装傻。”  
“不知道你在说什么。我说的所有事都是真的。”  
安东尼奥转过身面对着墙壁，他的手机亮了起来，照亮了他的脸。  
“你们真的觉得伊丽莎白会喜欢——”基尔伯特卡住了，他感觉心跳一下子跳快了，“不这只是你和弗朗西斯的恶作剧而已，我不会再上当了。她对我来说只是个男人罢了。甚至还不如你和弗朗西斯。”他慢慢坐在了床上，“倒是弗朗西斯，他为什么要那么在意柯克兰。”  
“不知道。”安东尼奥的手机屏幕亮着，“我希望他只是单纯地讨厌柯克兰。毕竟我们都讨厌他。”  
“毫无优点的蠢材。”基尔伯特说。  
“是的。”安东尼奥在另一张床上说。  
他们又尴尬地停了下来，基尔伯特眯着眼睛看着月光下的床头柜。  
“伊丽莎白不会原谅那件事了，你觉得呢？”  
“不知道。”安东尼奥说，“但是每次我把罗马诺惹生气了，”他翻了个身，“他总会原谅我。”  
“因为你是个白痴。”  
安东尼奥愉快地哼了一声，他不打算推翻基尔伯特的这一论点。

-  
“我知道你们是骗我的。”弗朗西斯迈着他自信的步子，他们距离亚瑟·柯克兰和他的表弟只有一条马路，他们能看得很清楚那两个男人的金发在阳光下形成了鲜明的对比——一个是乐于张扬的健康颜色、另一个就像是一撮被曝晒而蔫儿了的杂草，“整个加州唯一可能和他把距离缩短到一米以内的男人只有阿尔弗雷德。”  
基尔伯特跟在弗朗西斯旁边：“我不知道你怎么能把目光那么集中在一个自大狂身上。”  
“我不想反复纠正你的错误。”弗朗西斯说，“但我们现在的重点不是柯克兰，是我。”他毫不羞耻地说着这些话，“我邀请你来观赏我们的短片拍摄不是让你在路上指责我的兴趣的。”  
“所以你的兴趣是柯克兰？”  
马路对边的柯克兰突然敏锐地侧了个头，使得弗朗西斯停顿了一下。但这个话题并没有止于此，因为弗朗西斯紧接着突然用原来四五倍的音量咋呼了起来，生怕旁人听不见：“我的兴趣当然是不断地让令人敬爱的柯克兰先生感到烦恼和愤怒，基尔伯特，没有什么比这更愉快的。”  
“哦真是让人惋惜！”六米外的柯克兰声音也突然放大了，以至于他身边的阿尔弗雷德都被惊得身体颤了一下，“真让人遗憾，下个星期开始我就正式成为新的学生会长了，而我们的波诺弗瓦先生还不知道在哪里哭鼻子呢。”  
“基尔伯特，我有没有给你说过，我很荣幸地成为本大学校学生会的副会长——这给了我充分的权力破坏柯克兰会长的每一个想法——”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我准备这学期给机器人社更多的预算，只要你好好填表——任何人都清楚把钱花在毫无技术含量的文艺工作上是一种可耻的浪费，尤其当文艺工作者只是不知廉耻的暴露狂时。”  
“基尔伯特，你必须去看看我新写的本子，这是我到目前为止最满意的本子，它讲述了一只不列颠产的瘦刺猬到底是怎么变成猫头鹰的美食——”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你在大学一整年显然都没有好好享受过真正的蛙类料理——”  
“哦上帝，英国人又怎么了解蛙类料理呢！他们除了薯条就再也不知道该从土地上找到什么别的了——”  
“——我不知道你怎么听法国人说的，但是他们的话都是一派胡言——”  
“——基尔伯特，亲爱的基尔伯特，我现在甚至怀疑起了英国人的舌苔，他们也许根本没有舌苔，他们的舌头只是一块用浆糊粘出来的机器罢了，所以他们才能像蜜蜂一样不断发出噪音——”  
“——真要命，阿尔弗雷德，你的机器人社应该重新展开对法国人的研究——这不是种族歧视，我只是好奇他们怎么才能用他们大的不可思议的脑袋去理性地想问题——不过他们从来不想问题，我错了，阿尔弗雷德，你应该用那些预算去做更有意义的事——”  
他们在下一个路口转向了不同的方向，直到再也听不见彼此的声音，弗朗西斯才安静了下来。基尔伯特用一种鄙夷的眼神看着法国人：  
“真是非常了不起的策略，弗朗西斯。”  
“基尔伯特，这是优秀的战术。在心理上对敌人进行打击。”  
“太妙了。”基尔伯特干巴巴地说。他们走到了一栋暂时关闭了的教学楼下面，那栋楼正在接受重新油漆。弗朗西斯和他请来的演员以及其他帮手围在楼下，弗朗西斯熟络地向每一个人打招呼。基尔伯特揣着口袋跟在后面，他突然注意到了角落椅子上坐着的那个背影——熟悉得让人发慌的棕色卷发——基尔伯特下意识退了一步：  
“你个混蛋，你从来没有和我说过那个男人婆也在——”  
“哦亲爱的基尔伯特，你居然会感到介意吗？我和你说过我可能会请她做我的女主——好痛！”  
基尔伯特正在用脚掌狠狠地碾压弗朗西斯的脚背：“本大爷当然没有任何介意。”他说，因为伊丽莎白站了起来并且转过了身。她冲着弗朗西斯走了过来——她抬起手的时候因为瞟见了基尔伯特而犹豫了一下，表情冷淡了许多。  
“下午好，弗朗西斯，我看了你的剧本。”她无视了基尔伯特，“但是我有个地方不是很理解。”  
“亲爱的，当然，我会解答的。不过在此之前让我先把我的包放下。”弗朗西斯说，“这是基尔伯特，电工的，他来帮我们打下手。”  
伊丽莎白目不斜视地看着弗朗西斯把包放在了导演座位上。基尔伯特的手掌在冒汗，他烦躁地在裤子上蹭了蹭，也扭过头尽量不去看伊丽莎白。她似乎换了种香水。基尔伯特想，但是他以前从来没有真的在意过她到底喷什么香水。她身上有一种淡淡的夏天的味道，小雏菊的味道。他的表情扭曲了一下，鼻子和眉毛拉近了距离，弗朗西斯凑近了伊丽莎白，他在解答她的困惑，但基尔伯特什么都听不进去，他的脚拖着他往人群的外围走，他的眼却拎着他不安分的脑子使劲儿想要脱离身体蹦回雏菊香气弥漫的人群中央。  
后来他守着摄影架子，弗朗西斯和他找来的艺术学院的一个女生在整理男女主角的头发并且进行最后的补妆。那个女生把伊丽莎白地头发盘了起来，盘得非常细致，像是用针一样把每一根头发都包在了另一根头发下面——这本身就是一件极不容易的事，因为伊丽莎白的头发多得像瀑布，她整整齐齐的样子让人很不适应，基尔伯特更喜欢她自己随意用笔把头发盘起来的样子，许多头发都不行落在那个松散的发髻外头，但是并不会让她的样子减分。她现在像个公主一样，无趣乖巧，被塞进了一份假模假样的高雅中，这落差感糟透了，就像基尔伯特第一次看见她穿裙子时一样。  
但是她确实很漂亮，好像所有人都在努力向他证明伊丽莎白是个女人似的，一个值得让他为之心动为之与人决斗的漂亮姑娘。他当然知道伊丽莎白是个姑娘，他有一对敏锐的眼睛，他在打靶场看得很清楚，自然在面对伊丽莎白和她越来越明显的女性特质的时候也看得很清楚——基尔伯特无法控制地想着这点。他感到一些羞臊，但不等他移开视线伊丽莎白就睁开了眼，她冷冷地看向了他，把他逮了个正着。她的冷漠和不满让基尔伯特感觉自己所有龌龊的想法都被从里往外地翻了出来。  
“我真是不敢相信。”弗朗西斯朝他走了过来，“他们说柯克兰和我们男主戴维斯的哥哥睡了。”  
基尔伯特根本不想关心亚瑟·柯克兰到底和谁睡了——或者弗朗西斯到底为什么那么在意亚瑟·柯克兰和谁睡了。如果他想要报复柯克兰，弗朗西斯只需要想到办法把柯克兰喜欢的男伴也睡了。他们两个可以不断地在这幼稚的游戏里互相折磨对方——虽然从旁人的视角来说他们做的一切都毫无意义。  
“……我不知道他喜欢大个子的人。”弗朗西斯一边检查摄像设备一边说，“还是说他喜欢别人把他给托起来？”  
“不知道。”基尔伯特说，“我觉得你们人手够了。我可以回去吗？”  
“当然不行。”弗朗西斯抬起头看着基尔伯特，“你是最重要的。今天拍摄的这一段需要让女主角演出生气，而你只要存在伊丽莎白就可以不间断地表现出怒火。”他说着说着又站直了。  
基尔伯特给了弗朗西斯一下肘击，弗朗西斯愉快地捂着肚子：“当然，如果你不说话的话，我想她也不会冲着你发火。”  
于是接下来的两个小时里基尔伯特都坐在一旁看着弗朗西斯对演员的表演指指点点以及不断地调整摄影角度。伊丽莎白在某一幕牵起男主的手时基尔伯特感觉自己的胃被人痛揍了一顿。  
她中间可能笑了几次，因为男主和弗朗西斯说了几句玩笑话，但是当她的视线落到基尔伯特身上的时候她又变得冷冰冰的，让基尔伯特感觉自己光脚踩在了贝加尔湖的冰面上。这持续不断的折磨让他浑身难受，当最后弗朗西斯宣布他们要收工的时候，基尔伯特甚至想要亲吻弗朗西斯。当然，前提是在亲吻的同时予以一顿胖揍。  
然后他在离开时发现伊丽莎白还在和那个男主说话。胃部的抽搐感拖着基尔伯特站在原地站了很久。他隐约感觉伊丽莎白有注意到这个举动，但是伊丽莎白毫无回应。她甚至毫不吝啬地又冲着那个男人笑了一下。  
明天见！她友善地对着整个小组说。然后她走掉了。  
“明天见——多么美妙的词语。”弗朗西斯收拾好了他的包，他和基尔伯特一起走向食堂，“你有空明天来吗？还是这个时间。”  
“本大爷还有更重要的事要做。”  
“比如呢？回避伊丽莎白？”  
“不要再提那个男人婆！”基尔伯特几乎是低吼。  
“你称呼喜欢的对象的方式很有趣。”弗朗西斯温柔地说，然后他停住了，“上帝真是在开玩笑。”他说。  
基尔伯特顺着弗朗西斯的视线看过去，他们看到亚瑟·柯克兰站在树下和戴维斯的哥哥——板球队副队长在讲话。亚瑟·柯克兰的脸看起来很奇怪，后来基尔伯特意识到他是在笑。  
“这画面真恶心透了。”弗朗西斯眯着眼睛说。  
但基尔伯特毫不关心。他脑子里塞着戴维斯的脸。如果伊丽莎白和戴维斯也有关系——  
基尔伯特用书包狠狠地砸了一下自己的头。书包里有电脑，他很快感觉到自己额头上浮起了一个肿包。  
该死的，他确实对那个男人婆心动了。

-

“暂停片刻。我想说：如果你什么都记得，如果你真的和我一样……当我们在一起时，这对我来说可能极为重要。就像你过去所做的那样，看着我的脸，与我四目相视，以你的名字呼唤我……”  
基尔伯特靠墙坐着，他的电脑放在腿上，正在用一种极其伤害脊椎的方式完成他周一选修课课前预习。他全然忘记了这件事，距离上课时间还有十个小时。  
“这就是所有了。已经十二点了。你该睡了……是的，晚安，罗维诺。明天见。”他听到安东尼奥在对面的那张床上对着手机温柔地说，然后安东尼奥合上了那本蓝色的书。  
“你们读完了？”基尔伯特问。  
“全部读完了。”安东尼奥高兴地说，“你们弄完了吗？”  
“快了。”基尔伯特说。  
弗朗西斯占领了安东尼奥的桌子，他正带着耳机做视频剪辑。  
“没有。”弗朗西斯头都没有转一下，“读得很好，安东尼奥，我都听哭了。”  
基尔伯特看着弗朗西斯，这是弗朗西斯这周第五次出现在了他们的宿舍里。他好像全然没有别的安排，前天他带来了他文学课的作业，昨天他一个人坐在安东尼奥的书桌上看法国电影《两小无猜》，看着看着还独自发笑了几分钟。他的宿舍只有他一个人住，可他偏要出现在基尔伯特和安东尼奥的屋里，好像深怕自己屋里有什么怪物会干扰他的深思似的。  
换一种说法。弗朗西斯已经整整一周没有尝试过制造任何噪音了。他安静得就像所有普通大学生一样，收敛了狂妄自大和哗众取宠的架势。  
“明天学生会就正式换届了吧？”基尔伯特说。  
“嗯。”弗朗西斯依然带着耳机盯着屏幕，屏幕里的伊丽莎白转了个身。  
“你之前是不是说你是新的副会长？”  
“其实应该上学期期末就换的，这次出了点岔子就拖到这学期开学了。”弗朗西斯说，答得牛头不对马嘴。  
“我还以为你今天会和丽莎或者阿妮出去庆祝。”  
弗朗西斯把椅子转了过来：“我暂时不会再约她们了。”他说，“你可以把你新买的耳塞捐给慈善机构，基尔伯特。”  
“为什么？”安东尼奥躺在他的床上问，“我还以为一切都很顺利。”  
“你们知道，我需要点时间考虑别的问题。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“而且我需要更多精力对付我们新上任的学生会会长，否则不出三个星期所有的文艺类社团都会被他解散。”  
基尔伯特确信这句话只是借口，因为不管再怎么不近人情，柯克兰也绝对不会像法西斯一样破坏学生的基本活动。但是弗朗西斯不打算进一步回答问题了，他又戴上了耳机开始捣鼓他的作业。他看上去很严肃，也不再怪腔怪调地挑拨离间。基尔伯特感觉有那么几秒弗朗西斯就像个陌生人一样让他不习惯。  
基尔伯特又埋头看向了他电脑里的学习资料。他还剩下三页，其实他只需要几分钟就能读完。但是他开始犯困了，那种困意势不可挡，是大学校园里最常见的一种怪物。它会附在图书馆的梁上，对尝试逼迫自己的学生进行无差别攻击。它现在成功地扑在了基尔伯特身上，让基尔伯特的眼皮打架。  
“我去洗把脸。”他说。然后他站起来走出了宿舍，离开前他看到弗朗西斯的电脑上伊丽莎白在踮着脚尖对戴维斯说什么。他感觉颈后的鸡皮疙瘩又立了起来。他怀揣着咒骂走向走廊尽头。  
他在盥洗室被冷水刺激得稍微清醒了一点，盯着镜子时鸡皮疙瘩消失了。伊丽莎白伊丽莎白。这个名字就像幽灵一样在他脑子里萦绕了两周了。从那天喝醉酒胡话之后，伊丽莎白就再也不肯和他说话，他越是想起来胸口就越刺痛。  
这几天他开始意识到了一个可怕的现实，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥也许是对的。他不仅仅把她当成是童年时遗失的一个伙伴，她也不仅仅是突然穿上裙子就消失了梦境。他喜欢看她穿裙子的样子，他也喜欢看她冲着自己大声嚷嚷的样子。他喜欢她热情的裙摆在夏日的末尾旋转了一圈又一圈，她轻轻踮起她的脚，她脸上清淡的雀斑印子——  
水流了一分钟。他终于想起来关掉了。  
他想着伊丽莎白眼里那股冷漠的调子，垂头丧气地往回走。他必须承认他搞砸了。一切都在他刚刚意识到之前结束了。  
在路过楼梯口的时候他听到了什么声音。是柯克兰的。他猫向楼梯，能看到柯克兰的头顶。  
“……我还是不能理解。”另外一个声音说。  
“我说了，我只是试一试。”柯克兰的声音听上去很不耐烦，“我很抱歉你问的时候我犹豫了，但我现在说不出来。我们两个就是不合——你知道。我不想说出来让你更难受。”  
“因为别的人吗？”  
“不是。”柯克兰说。  
“你只和我尝试了两周而已。”  
“但两周对我来说足够了。”  
“……我甚至不知道说你什么，亚瑟。”  
基尔伯特认出另外一个声音是板球队的副队长。  
“我不想把这件事弄得难收场。”柯克兰说，“恕我直言，艾伯顿，我要去睡觉了。”  
艾伯顿叹了口气。但是柯克兰没有再多停留，他离开了楼梯口，留下艾伯特还站在基尔伯特视野的死角。基尔伯特赶了几步蹿回了他的宿舍。  
“弗朗西斯回去了。”安东尼奥躺在床上，“他看上去生病了。”  
“他确实看上去怪怪的。”基尔伯特坐在床边，他看了一眼电脑上最后三页纸——不，他确定他不想再看了，也许他可以明天早上早起十分钟把它看完，“我觉得是因为柯克兰。他周二的时候看到了柯克兰和艾伯顿。”基尔伯特说。他不确定他是不是应该把刚才听到的话告诉安东尼奥，但是他又觉得那更像是一段错觉。他真的太困了。  
“明天再说，我真的困死了。”  
基尔伯特说，他钻进了被子里。他在被子里还在想着伊丽莎白。到他闭上眼的时候他还在想着伊丽莎白。他的大脑演出的小剧场里他亲吻了一个女孩。她好像是伊丽莎白，却又比伊丽莎白更漂亮——或说更热情温柔。她走在他前头，然后他们从最东端的学院一直走到了最西端的学院，她好像有什么想说的，可每次回头的时候都又吞了下去。  
然后他跟着她一直走到了手机闹钟响起来的时候。

-

基尔伯特坐在椅子上。这是弗朗西斯最后加进去的部分。这一点拍完所有需要拍摄的部分就结束了。这个作业的拍摄只持续了一周半，弗朗西斯看上去越来越心不在焉。这是夏末最后的一次暴晒。阳光刺眼得让人喘不过气，空气很闷很沉重，甚至蝉鸣都重又冒了出来。基尔伯特不断地给自己补充水分，但怎么也不够。他永远感觉嗓子干渴，水对于人类来说永远是不够的。  
伊丽莎白站在大太阳下流汗，她额角的头发黏在额头上，勾出一道不那么优雅的发丝痕迹。因为弗朗西斯希望她把头发散开，因此在没有拍摄的时候她只能草率地用一根灰色的发绳把头发束起来。她眯着眼睛站在太阳下，基尔伯特则站在阴凉的地方。他突然为自己所处的位置感到耻辱，像是出卖了战友又好像没有履行某种义务。  
他脚边还有半箱水，是弗朗西斯给剧组买的。基尔伯特盯着那箱水白色的瓶盖。他突然站了起来。  
“伊丽莎白，”他拿着水走出了树荫走向太阳下头的伊丽莎白，“你拿瓶水吧。”  
他感觉自己的舌头在打结，可能因为他们两个已经太久没有说过话了。也可能因为他上一次和她说话时他是那样的逃避责任。他不知道自己走得好不好看，他感觉自己像没上油的铁皮人。他的心脏在阳光下被加热。他感觉光是呼吸都能出一身汗。  
“谢谢。”令人意外的是伊丽莎白爽快地接受了。但她伸出手的时候刻意拿的瓶子另一端，避免不必要的肢体接触。  
但是至少她回答了。这本身就值得欢欣鼓舞一通。他抓着水瓶的手没有松。  
“还有什么事吗？”伊丽莎白说，把水瓶从他手里抽了出来。  
“没有。”基尔伯特说。她若无其事地转过身，她轻松地旋开了瓶盖，然后她把水递到自己的嘴边。她下巴微微向上扬起，让她的脖子看上去很长。  
基尔伯特别开了视线。他看到弗朗西斯站在角落里捧着薄薄的剧本。  
“嘿，老兄。”基尔伯特朝着弗朗西斯走过去，“今天结束了没有。”  
“我总觉得还可以再拍一下这个这地方。”弗朗西斯说，手指点了点他的剧本，“但也许现在这样也很好。你们两个和好了？”他把剧本卷起来敲了敲基尔伯特的肩膀，“干得漂亮。”  
“那当然，本大爷想要和她说话不费吹灰之力……”他瞟了一眼伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白并没有看他，“今天结束了就不再拍了是吗？”  
“是的。”弗朗西斯说，“怎么了？你上瘾了吗？”  
“当然没有。巴不得。占用了我太多时间。”基尔伯特说。伊丽莎白走到阴影下，从她的书包里拿出手机。戴维斯也在那里坐着，她低着头同他说话。  
“如果你还想和她说点什么，最好早点说了。”弗朗西斯说，“加油！基尔酱！”他一巴掌拍在基尔伯特的背上，但迅速被基尔伯特机敏地反杀。基尔伯特拧着弗朗西斯的胳膊，耳朵里是弗朗西斯的叫唤，但是他还看着伊丽莎白。  
如果什么都不说，他会后悔吗？  
他站在这里看着伊丽莎白和陌生男人说话；在食堂里看着她和陌生男人吃饭；她会在宿舍楼下和陌生男人说晚安；然后毕业的时候她拿着文凭和陌生男人接吻。  
然后在某个教堂——  
基尔伯特红色的眼睛在不知不觉中被烧得几乎发紫。他松开了弗朗西斯，他快步走向了伊丽莎白，他打断了她们的对话。  
“怎么了？”伊丽莎白转向他。  
也许是因为他突然走进了阴影区域，他的大脑冷静得很快。然后他的舌头又打结了。  
“你晚上、你晚上在宿舍吗？你和劳拉·贝露琪都在宿舍吗？”  
“劳拉哥哥来看她了，我在。怎么了？”  
“好，我知道了，弗朗西斯，”基尔伯特回头看了一眼弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯正冲着他挑眉，“弗朗西斯想过去和你说一下剪辑。”  
“好的。”伊丽莎白皱着眉，“我会等他的。”  
基尔伯特退出了阴影。

-

基尔伯特他可能在宿舍里收拾他不听话的短毛收拾了十分钟。最后他觉得他终于成功把他的头发梳成了路德喜欢弄得那种造型。  
“太过英俊了。”弗朗西斯坐在安东尼奥的椅子上，“你看上去就像是伊丽莎白会喜欢的那种装模作样的白痴。”  
“就算是装模作样那也是我更好。”基尔伯特在镜子前面转——镜子是弗朗西斯提供的。  
“祝你好运。”安东尼奥说。  
他刚说完他们听见楼下一声巨响。三个人都愣住了。弗朗西斯的笑容逐渐收敛了。  
“我先上去了。”基尔伯特说。  
这一回他走上楼梯的样子颇有些仪式感。他穿着衬衣和留着拍毕业照的裤子，一步一步走上了台阶。当他走到伊丽莎白宿舍门口的生活，他深吸了一口气。  
他想好了，他要解决他自己捅的篓子。骑士从不逃避冒险。他自大地咋呼了二十年，现在他终于要收敛他的傲慢了。他相信他现在恰恰是伊丽莎白会喜欢的样子——他太了解她了，他知道她喜欢那种穿着得体细声细气的男人，他知道她在食堂一定会点什么，他知道她喜欢看的电影，他知道她不擅长应对惊喜，他——他听见楼下走动的声音，但和他无关。他看着门牌，轻轻敲了三下。  
夏日的最后闷热。  
伊丽莎白拉开了门，她像那天一样头发乱糟糟的，穿着宽大的T恤和裤子。  
“弗——怎么是你？”她看着他不自然的背头和在宿舍楼里显得过分拘谨的着装，“你要去舞会吗？”  
“我为我那天的话道歉。”他有些生硬地说，“我那天喝多了。我表现得像个白痴。”  
她看不出是高兴还是难过。但是至少她接受了。  
“好吧，虽然有些迟。”伊丽莎白把头发捋到耳后，“反正我已经习惯你的愚蠢了。还有什么事吗？”  
基尔伯特张了张嘴。  
他突然被美式约会的顺序弄混了。  
也许他应该说他很喜欢她？  
或者只是发出第一次约会的邀请？  
“你今天看起来怪怪的。”她说。  
他并不知道约会应该做什么，或者他应该期待怎么样的回答。他本来应当在上楼前做好功课的。  
在他犹豫的时候二楼发出了敲门的巨响，接着是一声“你有病吗？青蛙？”  
伊丽莎白担忧地看向楼梯：“他们在做什么？”  
“不、不用管他们。”基尔伯特说，“我想说，伊丽莎白，你——”  
“不行，不能就放着不管。”伊丽莎白说，“抱歉，但我觉得我们应该去看一眼。”  
他们一起下了楼，然后看到二楼柯克兰的房间门大敞着，柯克兰靠在门上，他喝醉了。  
“我不知道你在说什——么、青蛙——”他说，看着弗朗西斯，“什么时候开始我和任何人亲嘴都要和你这个白痴汇报了？”  
“哦，当然，我是说当然你不需要和我汇报。”弗朗西斯看上去很清醒，但是基尔伯特怀疑他的脑子被熨斗烫过了，“我只是作为副会长关心——而且你的动静太大了，柯克兰先生。”  
“只不过是书架倒了，和你有什么关系——”  
基尔伯特站在楼梯边缘，他感到了不满，不满弗朗西斯总是站在焦点中心，就连他生命中可能最重要的一天都要破坏。他总是针对着柯克兰，孜孜不倦地针对柯克兰。他对柯克兰的关注几乎到了病态，甚至没了讨厌的意味。  
他们两个都有病。  
“发生什么了？”伊丽莎白问旁边站着的安东尼奥。  
“哦，柯克兰房间里有声音，弗朗西斯觉得太吵了。”安东尼奥尝试说得轻描淡写。  
“我不知道我们尊敬的学生会长也会在21岁之前喝酒——”  
“和你有什么关系？”柯克兰说，“只要我愿意我可以把你那些滥交的破事和非法饮酒全部列出来——艾琳、丽莎、阿妮、那个管理学院的、电影学院请来的模特、爱德华、霍顿——”  
“你看上去很清楚嘛？那基于同样的理由我为什么不能知道你是不是在和艾伯顿亲热？”  
“——然后他们就变成现在这样了。”安东尼奥说。弗朗西斯正抓着柯克兰的肩膀。柯克兰在踢弗朗西斯的小腿，他看上去喝的真的很多，基尔伯特从来没有见过柯克兰醉成这样。伊丽莎白尝试靠近他们把他们拉开。  
“——你的品味差劲透了、差劲透了，弗朗西斯——”柯克兰眯着他的眼睛尝试看清楚弗朗西斯脸上的恼火，“你这个轻浮的、自大的——”  
基尔伯特呆不下去了，他胃里的怪物跳出来，叫嚣着让他把话说完，但是弗朗西斯一点喘息的机会都不给他。  
“那请问尊敬的柯克兰先生，您又觉得怎么样的品味算是好的呢？”  
暂停。柯克兰睁开了眼睛。  
“你为什么要下来呢，弗朗西斯？”  
“确认你的死活。”  
“你在撒谎。你只是想确认我是不是和别人在一起。”  
弗朗西斯是在挽救他的谈资。基尔伯特想。他恨不得柯克兰永远是他的谈资。但是当柯克兰变成了其他人的谈资，弗朗西斯就像个守财奴一样嫉妒了。  
“我为什么要关心这个——”  
“听听你狗屁不通的前后逻辑——”  
“哦上帝，基尔，东尼，搭把手。”弗朗西斯回过头。但安东尼奥站着不动，基尔伯特看着弗朗西斯，无动于衷。他胃里的怪物想要他迅速走完所有无聊的步骤然后他可以和伊丽莎白在一起，他可以和那对绿眼睛、那头棕发在一起，结束这无止尽的闷热。  
“该死的。”基尔伯特说，他抓住了伊丽莎白的手想要把她拉下楼。  
“基尔伯特！”  
“不要管他们两个白痴了！”基尔伯特吼。  
“你先松手。”但基尔伯特根本没有这个打算。他们两个半拉半拽地跑出了楼。伊丽莎白在昏暗的楼前路灯下挣脱开了基尔伯特。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
“该死的，弗朗西斯或者柯克兰，他们两个重要吗？”  
“我以为他们出事了——而且弗朗西斯不是你朋友吗？”  
“哦，上帝，谁管他。”基尔伯特恼火地说，“与其看他们没营养的吵架不如听我把话说完！”  
“那你到底要说什么？”  
“你知道我要说什么！”  
“你不说出来我怎么知道你要说什么！”  
基尔伯特躁得抓耳挠腮。  
“你非得让我说的那么清楚吗男人婆！非要我像那些愚蠢的恋爱喜剧那样单膝下跪你才知道我要说什么吗——要命，我们从五岁就认识了。我以为会更有点默契！”  
他说出口时没有意识到他又变成了普通的那个基尔伯特，那个肆无忌惮的自大狂，没有分寸地张牙舞爪。他固定在发胶里的额前发落了出来，他苍白的脸红了。他看着伊丽莎白，就像看着那个在小河里绊倒的小孩。  
“我看到你和戴维斯说话我嫉妒的发狂，我讨厌你用那样的眼神看着那群装腔作势的绅士——你自己都算不上淑女，你清楚我也清楚。我讨厌我那天对你说了那些话但那些话每一句都是真的，真要命——”  
他在闷热的夏天和伊丽莎白爬上树，然后他们能看见小镇最尽头的树杈。他们两个错过了校车，一起花了四十分钟徒步走到学校。他们在学校后墙上涂鸦，然后伊丽莎白踩在吉尔伯特的肩上逃避教导主任的责罚。  
她穿着裙子走在他边上，他紧张得不敢抬手。某一天她开始用一种有味道的洗发水，然后她永远都像是雏菊或者柳树一样散发清香。她的座位越来越靠前，他的座位越来越靠后。但是他还是想把她留在身边，他担心她在某一天突然就从他的生活里彻底消失了。  
“我们做不成哥们，也做不成朋友。”他说。  
伊丽莎白看着他那傻劲儿，突然绷不住笑了出来。  
“你看上去糟透了，基尔。”  
“一杯咖啡。或者别的男的约你会做什么，你随便挑一个——你那是什么表情，你如果要拒绝最好别让我听见。”  
“那就先从一杯咖啡开始吧。”伊丽莎白说。  
他们突然都安静了，然后基尔伯特开始消化这个信息。  
“所以，这是个同意？”  
他脸一红，不自觉往后退了半步。  
“不如说是我等待这个邀请已经太久了。”伊丽莎白说，“但你好像缺乏这方面的勇气？”  
“我从来不缺乏勇气——”  
她往前进了一步，凑了上去，她的嘴唇在基尔伯特的嘴唇上轻轻划了一下，然后她在基尔伯特反应过来之前消失在了宿舍楼的大门里。  
基尔伯特的心脏在狂跳。闷热结束了，紧接着的阵雨把他从头浇到脚。他就像是舞台上破坏吉他音箱的乐手，他几乎要把他的狂喜嘶吼出来。他看到了无数个未来，但每一个都有他和伊丽莎白。他眼前都是那对绿眼睛和嘴唇的触感。  
他可能淋了一刻钟，直到他终于感觉脊背处的冰凉。  
“也许现在就是喝咖啡的好时机！”他冲着宿舍楼吼，”上帝从没有规定晚上八点半不适合喝咖啡！”  
“吵死了！！”楼上有人在喊，但他不关心是谁。  
他愉快地就着一身潮回到了宿舍，安东尼奥已经在里面了。他在看视频。  
“我和伊丽莎白接吻了！”基尔伯特甚至没有关门，他希望整栋楼都能知道他的壮举。也许那在严格意义上只是一个轻轻的碰撞，但基尔伯特只想尽可能地夸大事实。  
“太好了！”安东尼奥高兴地说，“太好了！我知道你可以——也许某一天我们可以双人约会——”  
“不，我觉得那还太早了。”  
“好吧。”安东尼奥说，但是他并没有因为这感到不愉快。  
“弗朗西斯呢？”  
“不知道。”安东尼奥说。  
“不知道？”  
“柯克兰在走廊里睡着了。他把柯克兰搬进屋里就没出来。”  
基尔伯特眯起了眼。  
“你觉得他们两个——”  
“我不知道，但我不想把那种关系称为喜欢。”安东尼奥说。  
“是的，太吓人了。”基尔伯特说，“那可是柯克兰。”  
“但那是弗朗西斯，谁知道呢。”安东尼奥说。  
“谁知道呢。”基尔伯特犹豫地重复着。  
但是和他没有任何关系。  
弗朗西斯可以掐死柯克兰也可以和柯克兰做爱。基尔伯特唯一想关心的是咖啡。  
他们可以谈论很久的咖啡。谈论击剑队。谈论摄影。谈论期中考和心理学。他有无数个夏天能和伊丽莎白一起用咖啡分享。他才不在乎弗朗西斯又和什么人上了床。他等不及他们第一次不再是朋友的咖啡。

END

【番外】  
弗朗西斯灰头土脸地出现在宿舍门口。  
“他是怪物。”他说，“他喝多了就乱亲人。”  
“我和伊丽莎白接吻了。”基尔伯特根本懒得消化弗朗西斯传达的信息。  
“我真应该在刚才就把他谋杀了。”弗朗西斯继续抱怨。  
安东尼奥从他的电脑前抬起头：  
“弗朗西斯，你是不是喜欢柯克兰？”  
弗朗西斯在宿舍门口愣住了。  
“当然没有。”  
他说。  
但基尔伯特觉得他在说谎，他没有什么惊人的直觉，但这一次他愿意相信自己。  
“柯克兰好像已经和艾伯顿分手了。”他说，“我前两天听见了。”  
事实上就是昨天。  
“哦是吗？太好了，总算抓住他把柄了。”弗朗西斯冷漠地说，“我要去睡觉了。”  
他转了出去。  
“我觉得他刚才高兴地跳了两下。”安东尼奥说。  
“哦是吗？我还以为是我的错觉。”基尔伯特说。


End file.
